


The Name Game

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Geeky, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  They're choosing names for their next con. <br/>Disclaimer:  If this were mine, there would’ve been more ‘in general’ SF/F references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

“Duggan? Wasn’t I Detective Duggan last time?” Nate asked, wagging the I.D. in his hand at Hardison. 

“Mm, yeah. Lemme check.” Hardison dug into his backpack, fishing out a batch of cards. He shuffled through. “What about this one? Alistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart?” 

“God, no.” Sophie rolled her eyes. Nate scowled at her. 

“Jonathan Pertwee?” 

“Pertwee, that’s French, I can do French,” Nate said, making a beckoning motion. 

Hardison grinned as he passed over the new I.D. “Now, Sophie, let’s see, Jo Grant, or Liz Shaw?” 

She wrinkled her nose. “That’s all you have?” 

“Um.” Hardison flipped through a few more cards. “Janet Fielding?”

Sophie groaned. “Give me Liz Shaw.” 

“What about me?” Parker asked, bouncing in place. 

“Billie Piper, Katy Manning, or,” Hardison paused on one of the I.D.s. “Zoe Heriot. Oh! Or Amy Pond.” 

Eliot folded his arms. “I’d better get something better than the last name you gave me. Victor Turlough?” 

“What about Bruno Langley? Nicholas Courtney? Harry Sullivan.” 

Eliot narrowed his eyes. “Just how many of these names are Doctor Who related, Hardison?” 

“Ah,” Hardison leaned back in his chair. “That’s not really the question here. What name do you wanna use?” 

Shaking his head, Eliot started walking away. “I don’t want to be named after a Doctor Who character, Hardison!”

“Okay, well, what about,” Hardison flipped through a few more I.D.s, “Lindsey McDonald?” 

Eliot stopped short. “Yeah, that one’s okay.” 

“Here you go, my man.” Hardison grinned, making a mental note to expand his names into the Whedonverse series.


End file.
